How to Lose Your Virginity in Thirty Days
by Chronos Spirit
Summary: Sakura has just turned 21 and is doing well for herself. Except for the fact she's still a single virgin. Ino makes a bet that she can make Sakura loose her virginity in 30 days. What if the man Sakura finds is actually part of a bet of his own? SasuSaku
1. So many scheme's, so little time

Taru: BUBBLE WRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aki: This is going to be a problem...

Taru: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -Runs around with a long trail of bubble wrap flowing behind her.- FEAR ME!!!!

Miyuki: Moo...

Taru: Ya...SO ANYWHAT!! Once again this was just another idea buzzing around the 'for rent' space in my head...

Demyx: You're just so full of brilliant ideas!!

Taru: Aw!! Thankies, Demmy!! -Huggles Demmy-

Axel: More like moronic ideas...

Taru: NAR NAR NAR!!!! -Throws Mansex at Axel-

Axel: X.x

Mansex: -Stares at everyone strangely- ...DARKNESS!!! -Runs off babbling on about 'darkness'-

Taru: So anywhat...-Shifty eyes-...FEAR ME!!!!

Aki: Just go ahead and read the new story...

* * *

Chapter one: So many scheme's, so little time...

I thought today was going to be like any other day in Konoha. I would do a little work, get some lunch, go home and get dressed, and then go out with my friends: Ino, Hinata, Ten ten and Temari. But things were about to get a lot more complicated.

"What?!" I nearly choked on the water I had been sipping.

Ino giggled. "C'mon, Sakura, you're the only virgin left! We all know about how close Naruto and Hinata have been getting." Hinata blushed deeply at that comment. "And Ten ten's already gotten it on with Neji. And Temari and Shikamaru were the first to do it. And just a couple days ago Kiba and I finally went all the way! Now you're the only one still innocent!"

I gave her a strange look. "So what? You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"I'm just saying! You need to get out there and meet a guy! And then..." She trailed off and nudged my arm.

"Ino remember that we are in public." Ten ten mentioned.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one who wants her to get a guy?!"

"No, you're the only one who wants to get her laid." Temari smirked.

"I am still here you know." I said, waving my hand to get their attention. "I'm not just going to spread my legs for any old guy! I want to meet the right guy! I want someone romantic, and sweet, and someone with a great sense of humor, and-"

"Ok we get it! You want a perfect guy!" Ino said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks, guys." I sipped down the rest of my drink. "I've got an early day tomorrow, so I'm going to head home now. I'll see you all tomorrow!" I smiled, heading out of the room.

-Ino's POV-

I shook my head as Sakura made her way out of the cocktail lounge. "She just keeps avoiding the topic of a boyfriend." Ten ten mentioned.

"I know, but I'm not giving up on her! I know I can get her to loose it sometime!" I smirked.

"Do I smell a bet?" Temari asked, putting down her martini.

"A bet?"

"Yeah, you know, I bet that you can't get Sakura to lose virginity in twenty days."

"I don't think that this is a good idea..." Hinata looked around nervously.

Making Sakura loose her virginity in twenty days seems a bit too soon. "Make it thrity days and you've got yourself a deal..."

"Fine thirty days it is. And when you loose, you have to take me out for one day and buy me everything I want, no matter how expensive." Temari grinned sinisterly.

"You mean when you loose you'll be doing that for me!" I smirked.

-Naruto's POV-

I walked down the street with my friends as we laughed at Lee, who was completely piss drunk, and currently thought a mail box had been bad mouthing him. "Lee, I think you've won!" I laughed at the now destroyed mail box.

"Yesh!! I win!!" He danced around drunkenly.

"Heh, no to brag, guys, but a couple of days ago Ino and I went all the way." Kiba grinned proudly.

"So you finally convinced her to do it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, and she was the best I've had."

Sasuke scoffed. "She's the only you've ever had."

Kiba blushed deeply as he glared at Sasuke. "Well at least I have a girlfriend to do whenever I want!"

"Yeah, when was the last time you've actually done it with a girl more than once?" I asked, glad that I had a great, steady girlfriend like Hinata.

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind one night stands, you don't have to worry about commitment, hell, you don't even have to remember her name!" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, so you're afraid of commitment?" Kiba asked.

"No. I could maintain a girlfriend if I really wanted one."

I noticed Kiba's eyes flash mysteriously. "Do I smell a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Nothing too bad. Just a simple bet. You know, I bet you can't keep a girlfriend for more than ten days."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ten days? That's easy."

"Well, fine. Why don't we make it a bit more complicated then? You have to keep a girlfriend for thirty days...AND, I get to choose the girl."

"Don't you guys know that bets like this always end badly?" I mentioned.

"Fine, choose the girl." Sasuke said.

Kiba looked around and apparently noticed the pink haired reporter, Sakura Haruno, coming out of the cocktail lounge. He grinned and pointed to her. "Her."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment. "Alright, you're on." I sighed and shook my head. This most definitely is going to end bad for everyone, I can tell already.

-Sakura's POV-

I walked out into the cool night air and the busy streets of Konoha. It wasn't that late, but I had to get an early start tomorrow and I wanted to be well rested. I adjusted my purse and began walking towards my apartment complex.

"Ms, wait." I turned around and saw a handsome man with dark hair that spiked up in the back running up to me and holding something out for me to take. "You dropped this."

I held out my hand and he dropped a set of keys in my hand. "Oh, thanks." I smiled.

"You should be more careful." He replied.

"Yeah, sometimes I just sort of space out." I laughed, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way. Sasuke Uchiha."

I smiled at Sasuke and held out my hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

He took my hand and lightly kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I faintly blushed at his gentlemanly manner. "Would you like me to accompany you back to your house?"

"You're not a rapist or homicidal freak, right?" I joked.

"I wasn't the last time I checked."

"Then I guess that would be fine." I smiled, as we both headed toward my apartment.

* * *

Taru: I know, it was kind of short, but ending it here just feels right...The stories speak to me...

Miyuki: What are they saying now?

Taru: They're saying...kill Axel...

Axel: WHAT?!

Taru: Well, they story said it! -Pulls out mace- Oh, Axel!!

Axel: -Is already on his way to Mexico-

Taru: Meh, I'm too lazy for that...

Aki: Moron...

Taru: I know! -Grins widely-

Miyuki: I'm bored now!

Taru: Me too...LET'S PLAY PIN THE TAIL ON MANSEX!!!

Miyuki: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Aki: This is going to end badly, so why don't you guys just go ahead and review and come back soon for the next part!


	2. Day One

Taru: HERE I AM!!!

Aki: What are you talking about? We all knew where you were?

Taru: Oh...well...FEAR ME!!!! ...Moo...

Axel: Moron...

Taru: STABBITY!! -Throws Xaldin at Axel-

Axel: O.O AH!!!!

Xaldin: WHAT THE HELL??!

Taru: IT WAS HIM!!! -Points to Mansex-

Xemnas: ...IT WASN'T ME!!!

Miyuki: Does this authors note have a point?

Taru: No...but I don't know that so, shush!

Aki: No comment...

Reno: What has she been smoking and where can I get some?

Taru: You'll never know, so just go ahead and read the next part!!

* * *

Recap:

"You're not a rapist or homicidal freak, right?" I joked.

"I wasn't the last time I checked."

"Then I guess that would be fine." I smiled, as we both headed toward my apartment.

Chapter Two: Day One

I smiled and laughed lightly as Sasuke finished telling me a story about the adventures he and his friends used to have in their high school years. "...That was when we decided we had to make our final year the best for all of us."

"Sounds like you had a good time." I giggled.

He smirked. "Well that's what you're supposed to do in your senior year."

"Yeah..." I looked forward and saw my apartment complex looming not to far ahead. I sighed, it was kind of weird but I didn't want to go home just yet. Sasuke was very nice and quite smooth, might I add. I wish I didn't have to go into work so early tomorrow...or even that I lived just a little bit farther away. "Well, this is where I stop."

Sasuke looked at the complex for a moment then turned his attention back to me. "What a shame we couldn't talk longer."

I nodded. "I was really enjoying talking with you. But perhaps we could do this again sometime."

"How about tomorrow? Around, let's say, seven? I could pick you up then we could go out for drinks." He said, leaning against the door post.

"Ok, that sounds nice." Personally I'm not one for drinking, but I'd like to hang out more with Sasuke. "So, I'll see you then?"

"Of course." He bowed politely and kissed my hand once more. "Goodnight, mademoiselle."

"Goodnight." I said, blushing lightly as he walked away. Once he was gone I fumbled with my keys until I finally found the correct key and made my way inside. My apartment was quiet, but I could still hear the faint noises of the city Konoha. I set my keys and purse on the table near the door and tossed my jacket onto my couch. I decided to grab a little bit of instant ramen and watch a little tv before going to sleep.

---

Day one of Ino's bet.

I was having the most wonderful dream...Extremely gorgeous, finely toned men were at my beck and call! One was giving me a neck massage, another was doing my feet, another was serving my fresh fruits, two were fanning me and the others were asking me if I needed anything. But then the annoying, high pitched beeping of doom had to pull me back to reality. Damn...I leaned over to try and press the snooze button, but it wasn't there. I reached a little farther to see if I could get it, only to get a nice taste of the floor. I rubbed my nose, which had been hit the hardest, and got up. That freaking alarm clock was still beeping, but it was beeping on the other side of the room. What the hell is it doing over there? I walked over and shut it off before remembering what day it was.

"OH SHIT!!" I shouted, quickly getting changed before grabbing my purse and coat and running out of my apartment. I hailed a taxi and had the driver speed toward my work. When we got there I paid him and continued running through the halls until I got to the correct room. It was empty. Yes! That means I got here first! I'll get first pick of what I want to do! CHA!! I grinned to myself and pumped my fist into the air.

"Well, someone's happy about picking what they want second..." I turned around and saw Ino smirking at me.

NO WAY!! "Ino?!" I gawked at her for a moment. "But you...and I went...and it was...but...you stayed out later than me!" I was still utterly confused about how Ino made it before me! She was out later last night! I made sure to get here as soon as Tsunade did! This is so not fair!!

"I guess I'm just one step ahead of you then!" She smiled triumphantly!

I glared at her for a moment before simply sticking out my tongue childishly at her and going to talk to Tsunade about what I should report on next. But before I could leave the room Tsunade came in. "Ah, Sakura, there you are."

"Yes, Tsunade?" I politely smiled.

"Something came up just a moment ago; it seems that a crime was committed downtown. Two people were seriously wounded, and there aren't any suspects right now. I want you to get down there and cover that story. Be ready to go live for the five o'clock news though." Tsunade said, handing a file that had the info on that case.

"Thank you, Tsunade! I'll get down there right away!!" I took the file and calmly made my way out of the office, making sure to shoot a triumphant smirk Ino's way. Oh, the look on her face was priceless! "C'mon, Chouji, we've got some filming to do!" I smiled, pulling him away from what looked to be about his twelfth or thirteenth bag of potato chips so far today. We got in one of the vans and made our way to the scene of the crime.

---

"...I'm Sakura Haruno of KNB, back to you Neji." I maintained my smile until I was completely sure that the little red recording light turned off. Once it was I let my facial muscles relax.

"Alright, if we're done here now I'm gonna go get something to eat." Chouji said, going to put away the camera and things.

"Ok, how about we get some ramen, seven bowls maximum, but my treat." I smiled. He seemed happy as we both walked the short distance to the ramen shop. I slowly ate my single bowl of ramen while Chouji polished down all seven of his in under five minutes.

"I'll take some more!" He said to the guy that works there.

"I'm not paying for anything else though." I reminded him. He nodded and took the food when the guy brought it out. It was a little after five thirty by the time I was done with my food. "Hey, Chouji, would you mind driving the van back to the office? I've got some things to do tonight and I kinda need to get going."

"Sure...whatever..." He said between bites.

I smiled and paid for the ramen I agreed to and made my way back to my apartment. When I got home I took a quick shower, but then I was stumped. I've never been on a date like this! What should I wear?! I looked through my clothes at least eight times before I basically gave up. What do I do now? He's coming in an hour. Then it hit me...Call Ino.

"Hello?" She sounded a bit preoccupied.

"Ino, I need your help!" I said, sounding a bit panicked

"Kiba, stop that!"

"INO!!"

"Alright, what do you need help with?"

"I need to know what to wear tonight!"

"Why? What's going on tonight?"

"I'm going on a date tonight..."

"Oh? With who?"

"His name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, we're going out for drinks."

"Oh...then you'll want to go for a sexy low cut black dress."

"On the first date?"

"Yeah, guys like that."

"Alright, well what about make up?"

"Do a nice smokey eye."

"Ok, thanks so much!"

"No problem."

We both hung up and I started getting ready. When seven rolled around I was ready, but I was feeling a bit unsure about what I was wearing. Just on time I heard knocking on the door; I ran to the door but stopped to check myself in the mirror before opening the door. Sasuke was standing there dressed in some nice slacks and a button down shirt that wasn't tucked in.

He looked me up and down and smirked. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I blushed lightly, feeling very over dressed. "I can change if you want!"

"No, it's fine." He held out his arm for me to take. "Shall we go?"

"Why of course!" I giggled, closing my door and taking his arm. He led me through town to the part I never really went to and we went to a door with "DO NOT ENTER" painted on it. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see..." He knocked on the door several times and someone slid open a slot on the door so he could look through.

"Who's there?" The persons voice was deep and intimidating.

"Who do you think?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The man grunted and slid the slot shut before opening the door. Sasuke led me through the dimly lit halls and into an equally dim, but very open room. There were small booths sparsely located around the room and a large dance floor in the middle of the room. There was also a bar on the other side of the room and near that a live band was playing a soft song.

"Wow..." I breathed.

"C'mon, it's this way." Sasuke said, taking me to a booth that was fairly close to the dance floor.

A young girl, who I assumed was our waitress, came over to the booth. "What can I get you two?"

"Two glasses and a bottle of champagne." Sasuke said.

"Coming right up."

I watched her walk away and looked back at Sasuke. "This place is amazing." I smiled.

"Yeah. It's also a very exclusive place, so not many people know that it's here." He said. The girl came back and poured us each a glass. I slowly sipped mine, not crazy about the bitter taste, but it's not as bad as I would have assumed.

The band finished playing their song and left the stage, then a woman who looked in her mid thirties got up and took the microphone while a man began playing piano. "Oh, I love this song." I sighed.

Sasuke set down his glass and stood up. "Then would you like to dance?" He asked, putting out his hand for me to take.

* * *

Evil Taru: AHAHA!!! I AM AN EVIL AUTHORESS!!!

Miyuki: Damn you and your cliffhangers...

Evil Taru: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Aki: -Smacks Taru with giant fish- JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!

Taru: Ow, fine!! Well...erm...yeah...So, kagome2004, haha, Sasuke on top... Although at the moment I think I'd rather have Reno on top...

Reno: Well, we can always have fun with that later...

Taru: ANYWHY!! datenshi25, YOU SAVE THE FLAMINGO'S, I'LL SAVE THE BOWLING PINS!!! And, SweetBebot, it's your turn to get Mansex!! And I'm glad you like the story!! And -shifty eyes-...I ish not crazy... And, Artemis 85, rapist are horny! But Sasuke's not one...although I have a feeling he's still horny!

Reno: Speaking of horny...

Taru: YAY!! Aki, you wrap it up! Reno and I have some things to do!!

Aki: Thanks for that nasty mental image...anyway...you guys go and review and come back soon for the next part!

Miyuki: AND BRING CHEESECAKE!!!


End file.
